The present invention relates to a method and apparatus useful in cleaning and reclaiming used or new abrasives. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for reclaiming and recycling spent abrasives, or producing virgin abrasives, which are used in the surface preparation of structural steel prior to the application of paint or other protective coatings.